the fight for the intergalactic transporter part t
by atomicbettyfan
Summary: she thought it was over.......but it had only begun!rated T for later chapters


After Atomic Betty's adventures

_**Authors note: I know the beginning sucks but I'm working on the rest of the story and its getting better.**_

When atomic Betty just came back from saving two galaxies's, Her parents thought she had gone to summer camp and had been receiving fake letters to cover for Betty while she was saving the galaxy ……………

Betty and Noah laugh

Wow, I can't believe summer is almost over.

Noah: almost? What do you mean by that? I thought summer was too fast for me.

Betty: watch rings I'll be right back Noah, hold that thought. Betty goes to her room and whispers Atomic Betty reporting for duty, sir.

Commander Gill: Betty there's someone here to see you, she says it concerns your home planet, earth.

Betty: A whisper who wants to see me?

Opposite Betty: Hi positive Betty! How are you doing?

Betty: Hi, negative Betty, I'm fine.

Opposite Betty: That's great .I'm not too late to tell you the evil x-5 is going to attack in a week maybe less.

Betty: Where?

Opposite Betty: Planet earth, then the galaxy. I locked the transporter before I left with a password to prevent him from passing through to the positive universe, to warn you. You must stop him, I have to go back to save opposite sparky and my universe. I will try to help as much as I can.

(positive Betty hangs up)

Betty: Hey Noah, can you keep a secret?

Noah: sure, why do you ask? Is this about Duncan?

Betty: uh sure, Lets go with that. Listen Noah, I'm going away for a while. Can you cover for me till I get back?

Noah: Sure, but where you going? You just got back

Betty: I…I… can't tell you right now, just cover for me plz. I'll tell you what's going on later, I promise.

Noah: come on Betty, tell me now!

Betty: no Noah, not now, you wouldn't believe it if I told you.

Noah: Try me.

Betty: NO! I already told you it's a secret.

Noah: friends don't keep secrets from each other, Betty.

Betty: Fine, I'll show you. Beam me up sparky. (sparky beams atomic Betty up into spaceship)

Noah: What is this place Betty?

Sparky: hey what's he doing here?

X-5: captain, the galactic guardian rules strictly state to keep your identity a secret.

Sparky: yeah, what are you doing?

Betty: I can trust Noah, he can keep a secret.

Noah: Betty, what are those things? (Noah shivers)

Sparky: hey, watch it! (Sparky growls)

Betty: guys, this is my best friend Noah, he's going to join me on my mission. Noah, this is my crew, sparky and x-5.

Noah: what mission Betty?

X-5: she is going to save the universe.

Betty: Hopefully…… I just hope I Defeat him in time before he destroys earth and the universe as we know it.

Noah: so……what can I do to help?

Betty: here, wear this. (Gives Noah communication device)

Noah: A watch? What do I need this for?

X-5: it's a communication device disguised as a watch, whenever atomic betty needs help, you can call the galactic guardians with it for backup.

Sparky: Yeah, it's kinda like a walkie talkie, but smaller . it also has other gadgets inside, betty can show you how to use them later.

Noah: Betty, won't your mom and dad be worried?

Atomic Betty:bites her lipyou are right,I'm going to have to check in with them every once in a while………..

Meanwhile in the negative universe……………

negative betty hides behind big tree

Evil x-5: oh negative betty, where areeee youuuu? You know you can't hide from me. Aren't you going to save your little friend sparky? Oh that right, you can't save him!mwahahahahaha! You know it doesn't have to be this way, remember all the fun we used to have, capturing the good guys and torturing them? Do you?evil (x-5 shoots a tree) Orrr we can keep playing hide and seek all day, its your choice.

Betty: you will nevercapture me!

X -5: finally she speaks…..

Meanwhile in the positive universe…………..

Betty: ok noah, you ready?

Noah: sure, ok

Betty:ok, now try to hit the target with your bubble ray.

Noah: bubble ray?

Betty: it ttraps the villain inside a buble for escort to prison

Meanwhile in the negative universe……..

Evil x-5: I'm growing tired of this game betty, show yourself you coward!

(betty stays quiet and sneaks away) arrrrggh! I can't believe,(shoots a tree) after all the kindness I've,(shoots at another tree) shown you,(shoots one of the two remaining trees) in the past you would do this,(shoots last tree) to me!

Betty: I got away! Good. Now all I have to do is find spar…(evil x-5 hits her on the back of her head and knocks her out)

Evil x-5: Oh don't worry you'll find him. Mwaahhhahahahha! You'll find him in chains sitting right beside you!(bettys vision gets blurry and dark and she groans)

Sparky: Betty! Betty! Wake up! This is all my fault! (betty opens her eyes wearily and sees sparky crying)

Betty: Spar..ky? What am I doing here? What…happened to me?

Sparky: Betty! You're ok!(hugs her tightly)I thought I had lost you!

Meanwhile in the positive universe…………………………….

Noah: betty what is that thing?

Betty: maximus(she mumbles)

Noah: what?

Betty: everyone hide! (Noah hides in a closet)

Maximus: Now minimus if you would be so kind as to capture Betty for me.

Minimus: (switches to evil face) my pleasure!

Betty: what? You're sending minimus? How amusing! (Suddenly minimus enlarges)

Minimus: I will crush you!(Noah watches in horror as he trys to step on her)

Betty: oh minimus, I'm right here! (Minimus steps on a huge splinter and jumps around in pain as he returns to normal size)

Maximus: Minimus you imbecile! Must I do everything myself?! Uhhhh! You disgust me!

Minimus: (minimus face changes to innocent mode) but my evilness it huuurrrts!

Maximus: blood monks, attack and capture atomic betty!

Betty: (bloodmonks run straight towards her and she evades the attack) Is that all you've got!?

Chapter4

_**Flashback before summer…….**_

_**Betty: noah, I'm going to summer camp…**_

_**Noah: that's great! Can I come with you?**_

_**Betty: sorry, it's uhhh summer camp for girls!**_

_**Noah: well ok, I hope you have lots of fun betty…**_

_**Betty: thanks…(I'm sorry Noah. I hate lying to you.)**_

_**End of flashback**_

_Noah: Betty, what does this thing do?_

_Betty: (wakes up from flashback) huh?_

_Noah: (accidentally pushes the self-destruct button) uhhh betty….._

_Betty: (deactivates self destruct) its ok it happens to everyone._

_Noah: maybe I'm not cut out for this betty..(Noah sits down upset)_

_Betty: of course not Noah, you can do this._

_Noah: but what if that mutant cat comes back and something happens to you? Then what do I do? I'm not a hero._

_Betty: Well we are on a voyage with a alien and a robot. How much stranger can things get?_

_Noah: very true._

_Meanwhile in the negative universe……………………………………………_

_In the negative universe….._

_Betty: how….(kicks the metal prison bars) can….(kicks the bars again)we….(kicks again) get… out… of… here!(she screams hits the wall with her fists denting it)_

_Sparky: ummmm chief….._

_Betty: There has to be a way out!_

_Sparky: Chief………_

_Betty: I mean every prison has a weakness!(she kicks the wall so hard she breaks it down)_

_Sparky: Chief!_

_Betty: what sparky what?!(she shouts)(sparky points to the beaten down wall) ohhhh right. Well someone would have heard that. Come on lets go before they get here!_

_Sparky: So……whats the plan?(he says as hes running)_

_Betty: Frankly…… I still……don't know…_

_Sparky: You don't know?!_

_Betty: Well…… the only plan I have right now is……(she gets interrupted by a guard blocking her way and she gasps) Run!!!!_

_Sparky: Sounds good to me!(he says panicky)_

_MEANWHILE IN THE POSITIVE UNIVERSE MAXIMUS IS NOT HAPPY ABOUT HIS DEFEAT AND HE INTENDS TO ATTACK AGAIN BUT THIS TIME HE INTENDS TO USE ONE OF BETTYS weaknesses AGAINST HER the safety of her home planet……_

_Chapter 6: maximus's grudge……_

_Maximus: Minimus! (Minimus rushes into the dining room clumsily and accidentally drops his food) oh there you are……_

_Minimus: Yes, your evilness?_

_Maximus: Do you know what atomic betty's weakness is?(he walks around the dining room impatiently looking outside of a window with his hands behind his back)_

_Minimus: No your evilness…… she has none._

_Maximus: Ah but that's where you're wrong. Minimus do you remember the time when we tricked atomic betty into wearing a hallucination helmet to find out where her planet was?_

_Minimus: Why yes your evilness, how could I forget? That was the day we almost defeated her.(maximus growls at him) I…I mean you of course._

_Maximus: Yes minimus, and I was close to finding out too…but then… _

_Minimus: Oh, oh, I know! She got out of your control and kicked you in the stomach sending you straight across to the other side of the hair salon!(he says innocently)_

_( maximus growls and minimus cowers)_

_Maximus: Exactly! But what if I wasn't the one? I could her hire someone from her home planet to bring her to me alive so I could torment her. Someone has to hate her enough to join me but who?(maximus remembers a black haired girl from atomic betty's mind and he got an idea)Minimus!_

_Minimus: Yes your evilness?_

_Maximus: Call infantor. Tell him I have a proposition for him…… (Smiles evilly)_

_To be continued…………_

_Meanwhile…… minimus calls infantor, betty is in her ship planning a plot to stop maximus……betty is walking back and forth making the rest of the crew including Noah impatient._

_Noah: Stop it Betty! Stop walking back and forth, its annoying! _

_X-5: Yes please captain, stop!_

_Betty: huh? (Looks back and sees the crews annoyed faces) oh sorry……. (Sits down)_

_Noah: what's wrong with you?_

_Sparky: oh she gets like that all the time after maximus attacks us by surprise.. it'll go away in a few minutes.._

_Betty: He's planning something! I know it!_

_Sparky: see, told ya.(leaves)_

_Noah: Hey, it'll be all right, we'll figure something out…just calm down._

_Betty: No! It won't, you don't understand………He has been planning something big for months... And I think he wants to destroy earth!_

_Noah: Why? _

_Betty: (sighs hopelessly) because he wants to destroy my home planet…which is earth. And only infantor knows where it is…he is waiting for someone to pay him the money he wants for the information, but so far there is none. But maximus might just be crazy enough to pay the price._

_Noah: So why don't you just lock him up?_

_Betty: I tried…_

_Noah: well why don't you..._

_Betty: find him? He's hidden in a secret location that nobody knows about…not even the villains.. the only way to reach him is by this…(hands Noah a phone number) _

_Noah: So…just make a fake phone call…_

_Betty: He has collar id and blocked my calls._

_Noah: Why don't I call him? He doesn't know me._

_Betty: you're right….(smiles) Lets make a prank phone call then, shall we?_

_Chapter 5- infantor's sellout_

_When infantor meets with maximus the duel begins, as expected infantor was willing to give him the location of Betty's home planet……but for a hefty price of course…._

_Maximus: How about 10,000 mill bucks?_

_Infantor: I told you no! Its 1,000,000 mill bucks take it or leave it!_

_Minimus: Excuse me your evilness and mr infantor,_

_Both at the same time: What?!_

_Minimus: infantor has a caller…_

_Infantor: maybe this customer will give me the money I want…(leaves room to pick up the call)_

_Maximus: Minimus! You, You, buffoon! I was about to make the deal!_

_Minimus: (switches to evil face) No need to be grouchy about it!_

_Infantor: hello, how may I help you villain or villainess?_

_Noah: Why yes, hello! I would like to know the location of atomic Betty's planet. And I am willing to pay anything for it._

_Infantor: (SMILES EVILLY) Ahhhh…I see, anything I ask for?_

_Noah: Yes sir._

_Infantor: Well my good man, I haven't had any customers in months, I guess we could settle a deal, but you need to meet with me at my headquarters first and we'll have a little chat about the price._

_Noah: okay, thank you._

_Infantor: I'll send you the coordinates and you can meet me here at approximately 3:00 noon._

_Noah: Thank you my good man. I'll meet you at three then. Bye.(hangs up)We got him!_

_Betty: Yes!_

_Infantor: (hangs up and goes back to maximus) Sorry maximus but the deal is over._

_Maximus: What?! How dare you refuse me?_

_Infantor: It seems I have another buyer willing to pay anything for the location._

_Maximus: Grrrrr! Why you! You little……..!_

_Infantor: guards, Please escort his evilness and his servant out of here(Guards follow his orders)_

_Maximus: You'll regret this!_

_To be continued….._

Chapter 6: An evil plot….

Meanwhile in the negative universe Sparky and betty's opposites were running for their lives and they land in a dead end…. Betty uses her watch to activate her helicopter and they get away….but it isn't over yet…. On the way to the galactic guardian's headquarters in the negative universe her helicopter falls and they are knocked unconscious... Luckily, they landed right into the refugee's old fortress which is now a city and the same cat/monster finds them and gets them some help…..

Betty: (opens her eyes wearily and groans) Oww… that really hurt. (Suddenly she sees a group of aliens, people, and, you already know there's a lot of a person staring at her, so let's get on with it!) Huh? Wha…? Where am I?

Cat/monster: I see you are awake…good. We thought you were gone for good. (Sees Betty confused) Come with me, your friend is waiting for you outside.

Betty: (sees sparky running around and playing soccer with the kids of the town)

Cat/monster: It is strange how your friend seems to be content in any situation…. Even after just waking up from a hard fall… (Sparky gets distracted and gets hit in the head with the ball)

Betty: (smiles) Yep, same old goofy sparky all right.

Sparky: (looks back and sees Betty) Betty! (Goes over to hug her) You're okay!

Betty: Its good to see you're okay too sparky! (Remembers that x-5 is still after them and gasps) We have to go, now!

Cat/monster: You are in no condition to go anywhere, stay here a while until you are stronger.

Betty: We can not. Evil x-5 is after us with a ferocious army of robots and if he gets to your town he may destroy it while trying to look for us.

Cat/monster: Ok, but if you change your mind you're welcome to stay and we can hide you here.

Sparky: Betty, how are we going to get to galactic guardian headquarters now? I don't know the way there by foot….and neither do you.

Cat/monster: Follow me; I want to show you something. (Sparky and Betty shrug their shoulders and follow him) (He leads them to a giant circle that looks like a transporter and uncovers the cloth. And to Betty and sparkys surprise, it is a transporter but it doesn't work intergalactically)

Betty: can you transport us to base through here?

Cat/monster: yes, and as a matter of fact I am typing the coordinates down right now. Get ready to go through, Oh and good luck with saving the galaxy. We'll always be here if you need us... (Betty and sparky jump through portal) (Mutters to himself hopelessly) good luck to us all…

Meanwhile in evil x-5's headquarters……..

X-5: Find them and bring them to me or else!

Robot: Yes sir…..( Robot trys to track them and fails, after 5 days of searching he gives up hope and returns to base to face the evil x-5)

X-5: (His back is facing the robot and he talks with a soft but scary voice….) Well, where are they? (Robot stays silent) You have failed me again. You worthless piece of junk… (Sighs) I have no other choice but to destroy you, you are of no use to me. (Robot tries to run but then evil x-5 presses the self-destruct button on the robot and he explodes) These useless robots will not help me in conquering of the galaxies and universes…. I need an apprentice; I need someone evil enough to join me on my quest…. I need.., Penelope!(turns around laughing evilly and in a dramatic pose) Yes, she's perfect! Atomic Betty hates her and I could use her to trick positive Betty into my trap! Then there will be no chance of escape! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Meanwhile in the positive universe Betty is having a bit of trouble herself….. she has so many things to worry about! Maximus, evil x-5 starting to take control of the negative universe……. Oh what to do, what to do?

Noah: Ummm Betty? (She wakes up from her daydream)

Betty: huh?

Noah: Do I look like a good supervilian now?

Betty: Yes. Are you sure you want to do this?

Noah: Of course Betty, anything for you. (Noah blushes and Betty can't help but smile at Noah's comment)

(Betty and Noah arrive at the location and Betty disguises herself as his robot bodyguard, when they get out of the ship they are greeted by infantor, Sparky and x-5 stays behind to make sure the ship is not stolen so they can escape quickly)

Infantor: Ah, my good man, good to see someone appreciates the value of info like this…..

Noah: Yes well, I am very willing to pay the price.

Infantor: That's what I want to hear, now let's go inside to discuss the price….

Noah: Of course. (Betty follows Noah until infantor stops her)

Infantor: Now, Now, we can't have you in here; you might try to spy on us.

Noah: It is ok, I trust him. He is my bodyguard.

Infantor: I'm sorry but he'll have to wait outside….

Noah: Very well, if you insist…. (Noah tells Betty silently Help!) Stay here bodyguard, this won't take too long.

Betty: (while still in her bodyguard costume she nods ok. When they leave she follows them silently and overhears them talking)

Infantor: Now my good man, tell me, how much can you afford to pay?

Noah: I currently have an amount of 1,000,000 mill bucks

Infantor: That's an awful lot of money… How much are you willing to pay?

Noah: all of it.

Infantor: do you now?

Noah: yes

Infantor: if you have the money with you I can give you the info right here, right now.

Noah: Yes I do have it. (Pulls out a briefcase full of 1,000,000 mill bucks)

Infantor: Wonderful, just wonderful. Ok, now I'm going to pass you a paper with the name of the planet, and remember, this money is non-refundable.

Noah: excellent…(infantor passes him the paper and Noah passes his the briefcase.

Infantor: thank you for coming.

Noah: don't mention it. (Betty goes back outside quickly and pretends that she waited for Noah to come back.)

Noah: Thank you for being so patient bodyguard,(she nods) well infantor, thank you for the information. Maybe I'll come to you again for any information I need. (Boards the ship and they leave)

Betty: Thank you Noah, for helping me out. You acted like a real supervilian. He didn't suspect a thing.

Noah: thanks Betty.

Find out next time in chapter 7: maximus's revenge

Chapter 7: Maximus's revenge

Maximus: ahhhhhrrggh! How could he sell the location to someone else?!(Flips table over and calls for minimus)

Minimus: Yes your evilness?

Maximus: Find him!

Minimus: find who your evilness?

Maximus: The buyer you buffoon! And bring him back to me, alive……… so I can torture the location out of him! (He clenches is fist tight and holds it up in a threatening position while he says this)

Meanwhile in atomic Betty's ship in the positive universe… x-5, sparky, and Noah were throwing a party, but Betty as usual had to plan something or protect someone so therefore she thought she had no time for fun and games…… But in the negative world an evil robot named **evi**l x-5(obviously) was cooking up an evil plan to get to Betty and sparky wherever they may be……

Evil x-5: (gives the orders to a robot through a microchip) Find Penelope and tell her I have an offer for her.

Robot: yes sir…

Evil x-5: Yes well, you better do it or you will end up like your friend in trash over there. (Robot gulps and rushes to get to work)

(Two hours later the robot comes back with evil Penelope who in this case is dressed up like an innocent school girl)

Penelope: I heard you have a proposition for me? (She says calmly but smiles evilly and sits down on his chair) Well let's hear it, I haven't got all day ya know……

Evil x-5: Yes, indeed I do, I need you to trick negative Betty to my trap by acting like positive Penelope.

Penelope: Sounds like a simple and easy plan, but…… what's in it for me?

Evil-x-5: You get the pleasure of destroying her and you will also receive this. (Throws a bag of money to her and she catches it) Think of it as a token of my appreciation…. (X-5 smiles evilly)

Penelope: I GUESS this will have to do…… (Sighs dullingly and evilly) So…… what is it that I have to do?

Evil x-5: I'M Glad you asked… you see all you really have to do is lead her into my trap…… and then when I finish torturing her you can have the pleasure of killing her. See, its easy money.

Penelope: Well if you insist……… (Smiles evilly and giggles) ok…

Meanwhile in the positive universe….

Betty: Noah, how are things going with my parents down on earth(speaks to him through watch)

Noah: Not so good Betty……… They won't believe the excuse and have reason to believe you ran away…… They even called the police!

Betty: This could get messy……

Noah: and that's not all!

Betty: what do you mean?! What else has happened?!

Noah: Your parents **know.**

Betty: What do you mean they **know**?

Noah: They **know**! Your grandma spilled the beans and they told the police a lie about you having gone to your grandma's to cover you.

Betty: Yep, that's Good ol' granny all right. And my parents have no problem with it?

Noah: None that I can see. But I've been ordered to keep an eye on them……… just in case.

Meanwhile in maximuses ship…………

Maximus: Where is he?! Where is that, that, imbecile?! UHHHH! He's useless to me! He can't even find the location of the buyer! (Suddenly minimus comes in the scene)

Minimus: Your evilness! I found him! I found him! (Maximus's grimace changes to a smile)

Maximus: Ahhhh… well done minimus. Finally you've proven yourself useful to me.

Minimus: Does that mean I'll get a prize?!(He jumps up and down excitingly)

Maximus: No you fool! It means you will not be eliminated as I was planning!

Minimus: (face changes to angry side) No need to be snappy about it! Heres the location. (Throws it to him and leaves)

Maximus: (picks it up and reads it) yes…… this will be very useful indeed! Atomic Betty, prepare to meet your maker! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!

Meanwhile in the negative universe…… (p.s I'm changing all the negative characters names to N-(characters name))

(They fall out of the portal and land 1 mile away from headquarters)

N-betty: Sparky! Hurry up already! They're going to catch up on us is we don't go faster!

N-sparky: (suddenly it starts to rain) Aw great! As if things couldn't get much worse than it is!

N-betty: It will if we don't find shelter soon. So hurry up!

N-sparky: (Suddenly he spots unusual movements in the trees) Betty, I think i…..(he gets knocked out)

N-betty: sparky, I can see headquarters from here! We're almost there!( hears no response and looks back) Sparky! Spar…(gets knocked out) (Wakes up in a jail cell) Huh? What the heck is going on around here? ( looks beside her and sees positive Penelope and sparky in the same jail cell) (Well she thinks it positive Penelope)

N-sparky: (Groans and wakes up) Betty………?

Chapter 8: Maximus's sweet revenge

QOUTE: I DO NOT OWN ATOMIC BETTY! Well only the negative characters, But that's it!

_**Okay so heres a summary of what has happened, which is a lot! In the positive universe noah is now in danger of being captured or worse, and betty is frantic because she has no idea when n-x-5 will attack. In the negative universe N-betty and sparky keep getting knocked out and evil Penelope's act is working.**_

_**N-betty and N-sparky: Why are we the ones that keep getting knocked out?! Why do we always run away?! When do we get to fight?**_

_**Me: quit complaining'! You'll get your share of kick-butt action soon!**_

_**Me: anyways lets go on with the story shall we?(annoyed as atomic betty interrupts)**_

_**Atomic betty: Awesome! I'll get to kick butt again!(practices her karate)**_

_**Noah: Not awesome! I'm going to be captured! Ahhhh!(gets frantic and runs in circles screaming)**_

_**Sparky: Guys! Guys! Please, I'm trying to watch a tv show here starring me in it.**_

_**(Everybody groans pathetically)**_

_**Random voice: Just get on with it already!**_

_**Random voice 2: Yeah! Hurry it up will ya!**_

_**Me: O…kay, well lets get on with the story.**_

Meanwhile in the positive universe……….

Noah: (fidgets with his gadgets) I wonder what this does, (presses button and camouflages with the environment) whoa! Awesome!( he hears a strange voice and stays quiet)

Minimus: ( talks to maximus through universal cell phone in evil tone) Yes, I've found his home. Yes, your evilness I understand.(hangs up)

Noah: (whispers) oh no its him!(minimus hears a voice and goes to check) what do I do now?

Minimus: (Noah's camouflage wears off and he sees him) I SEE you! (Noah trys to run away but is cornered and fails)

Noah: oh man! (He reaches for his gadget/watch but minimus gets to it before he does) whatever you do not press that button!( he points to the help button)

Minimus: I have a better idea! I can capture you with your own weapon! (Presses button and Betty gets the help signal) You liar! Grrrrr!

Noah: oh no……… (Suddenly he remembers to fight back and punches minimus)

Minimus: ouch! Why you little! Come back here!

Noah runs and runs but then minimus sends an army of robots after him and he gets captured and knocked out.

Minimus: I have captured the buyer your evilness( talks to maximus while at the same time looks at the boy with hatred for punching him)

Maximus: Excellent, is he alive?

Minimus: very

Maximus: very well, bring him to headquarters and we will find out once and for all!

Meanwhile in atomic betty's ship:

Atomic Betty: Noah! Noah! Come in, Noah! (Hears static)

X-5: I fear it is too late……

Sparky: he's right chief, you've been calling him for 20 minutes and he hasn't answered.

Atomic Betty: Its all my fault!(she cries) I shouldn't have let him call infantor!

Meanwhile in the negative universe……………………………………………………………………………………………

( robot servant comes with a message for negative x-5 and he reads it)

N-x-5: Perfect. The portal that N-betty locked has finally been opened……… Mwahahahahahahha! Now there's nothing to stop me from conquering the positive world! But…… I want to capture Betty first to make her watch us destroy her friend's world…..

Meanwhile in the positive universe……

(Atomic Betty has been crying for the past half hour non-stop and her crew is worried about her)

Sparky: What do we do now ?

X-5: Until the chief recovers from her sorrow I will take command of the ship because at this moment her judgment of what she should do is foggy.

Sparky: Alright then, what do we do first? Chief x-5? (He says mockingly)

X-5: find out where Noah's watch signal is.

Sparky: Why?

X-5: because if we find the watch, we find him.

Sparky: Uhhhh, right. I knew that.

X-5: Of course you did……( says sarcastically)

(Atomic betty comes in leaning on the door weakly)

Sparky: Chief, are you okay? (Betty doesn't answer and walks over to her chair faintly barely able to sit down without falling)

Atomic Betty: I'm……fine. (she lies to them and faints on her chair)

Sparky: Chief? Chief?!(Runs over to her only to find her unconscious) What happened to her?!

X-5: she probably was so concerned about him she fainted. Quick, take her to the infirmary!

Meanwhile in maximus's ship…………

Noah: (wakes up tied down in a space ship) Uhhhh…… my head, it hurts……

Minimus: Hello there….(says evilly) My master wants to talk with you……… He says if you refuse to comply you **_will_** be destroyed.

Maximus: Ahhhh…… I see you are awake…good! You're of no use to me dead. Are you the one that bought the location?

Noah: the location of what?

Maximus: The location of her home planet!

Noah: No! I don't know what you're talking about!

Minimus: Your evilness! He lies! He knows what you're talking about! I found this on his arm! (Shows the official galactic guardian watch to maximus)

Maximus: ahhhhh I see. You are one of them! I knew it! Now there's no chance I'm letting you go! Not even if you don't know what I'm talking about!

Noah: (whispers to himself) Betty, where are you?

MEANWHILE IN ATOMIC BETTY'S SHIP……….

Atomic Betty: (while she is sleeping due to her fainting she dreams about Noah and her) Noah, Noah, wait! Where are you going? (Suddenly noah begins to fade away) No! No! Noah! Not now! (She falls on her knees begins to cry and then wakes up)

Sparky: she's waking up!

X-5: captain? Can you hear me?

Atomic Betty: (starts to wake up and then closes her eyes again and falls asleep)

X-5: let her rest for a while…… in the meantime lets find out where he was taken.

Chapter 9: Theres no name for whats about to happen!

_**N-betty: what are we invisible? Why weren't we in the chapter? **_

_**N-sparky: Oh I give up!**_

**_ME: don't worry guys; this next chapter is all you!_**

_**N-betty: finally! Do I get to beat someone up?**_

_**Me: well not really…..**_

_**N-SPARKY: then what do we do?**_

**_Me: I don't know yet! Stop asking me questions! ):() _**

_**All characters: You suck!**_

**_Me: I do not! You guys are a bunch of spoiled brats! Whoops…..did I say that out loud? You didn't hear anything! Let's get back to the story! Actually I'm just going to skip ahead to the part when they find out Penelope is evil. Does that sound good to you negative characters? You'll finally get to kick some butt. So leave me alone now!_**

**_Summary: PENELOPE GAINS TRUST, TRYS TO MISLEAD THEM, HELPS BREAK THEM OUT, THEY FALL FOR TRAP, AND Now with sparky knocked out betty is fighting for them both!_**

N-betty: how…… could………you?!(She trys to talk but Penelope is choking her)

Penelope: Three simple words, Betty! I….hate….you….! And I will not stop hunting you down until you are dead! (Sparky starts to gain consciousness)

N-betty: (she pushes her off) you're insane! What have I ever done to you?!

Penelope: you became one of the good guys! That's what you did! (Sparky stands up uneasily and is fully awake) (She takes her laser gun out and points it towards Betty) It's over Betty! You're done for! You're outdated! Did you honestly think you could stop us? (Laughs evilly and mocks the panic stricken Betty) You see good things are outdated, Evil is the new Fad! Bye Betty! (Shoots towards betty)

N-Sparky: Nooo! (Pushes Betty out of the way)

N-betty: Sparky! (She screams as he is shot and he falls) Now you've done it……(she mumbles)

Penelope: In fact Betty, if you want to live? Why don't you retreat or beg for mercy like all those other goodie-goodies ?! Huh?!

N-betty: (lifts her face slowly and angrily, her hands turn into fists shaking) you…..you…..! you big jerk! I'll show you!

Penelope: You have no weapons! Nothing to fight with! To pick a fight with me would be foolish! (Betty disappears with the very injured sparky and leaves him in the village until she finishes fighting) huh?(suddenly betty attacks her from behind leaving her face-flat on the floor and her gun is taken from her)

N-betty: Looks like that hurts.( she says sarcastically) Let me help you!( she grabs Penelope's hand and throws her towards a tree) ( Betty grabs the gun and points it toward Penelope)

Penelope: heh…… uh you don't really want to do that Betty! Please don't shoot me!

N-betty: I thought the good guys were the ones who were supposed to be begging not the bad ones! Anyways I'm not going to shoot you, I've set my gun to stun and capture.

Penelope: stun and capture? (She laughs nervously and gets serious) what's that mean?!

N-betty: you'll be locked away in one of our cells for a very long time……(shoots the stun and capture laser and Penelope disappears into a jail cell)

Penelope: No!!! I will get you for this Betty! Even if I have to risk my life to get back at you! (she shouts while in jail)

N-betty: Sparky! Wake up!

Friend: Its no use…… he was hit hard… It will take several days for him to recover….

N-betty: (starts crying) thank you sparky…… for saving me…. Your sacrifice will not be in vain!

To be continued…….


End file.
